Rutina
by Mitorolas
Summary: Hace cinco años Sasuke dejo que Sakura se fuera pero por cuestiones el se caso con Karin entonces Sakura regresa. Karin sospecha que Sasuke tiene un amante ¿verdad o mentira?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulos:** uno, lo se muy corto

**Me gustara?:** talvez!

.

.

RUTINA*

.

.

-¡YA BASTA KARIN! UNA; NO LA VOY A DESPEDIR Y DOS; DEJA DE METERTE EN MI TRABAJO- gritaba un hombre de unos veinticinco años de vida

-pero esa mujer es una ZORRA- le contestaba una mujer de la misma edad

-¡tienen novio!-

-¡ah! Aparte es infiel y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-mira…- le dijo más calmado con una venita en la frente –ella me lo presentó un día y no te voy a dar más explicaciones, así que te tranquilizas y en la noche hablamos- después de decir eso fue hacia la salida con maletín en una mano y su saco en otra, ignorando todos los gritos que su ESPOSA le mandaba.

Bajo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio y fue directamente hacia un porsche 911 negro, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Aun se preguntaba como EL podía tener ese espectáculo cuatro días a la SEMANA casi siempre era pon la misma razón y con el mismo final.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo podía soportarlo.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que no la paraba.

Y Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que el gran Sasuke Uchiha había acabado así.

El es Sasuke Uchiha un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, un hombre de gran porte, estatus social, gran físico y masculinidad y sobre todo una de las personas más ricas de Japón.

Pero el, por más que quisiera aceptarlo su vida tenía un… como decirlo… defecto, ese defecto era su ESPOSA Karin Seidou o mejor dicho Karin Uchiha.

Llevaban tres años de casados y como todo mundo dice después de un año nada es igual y era cierto toda esta rutina empezó después de un año de casados donde Karin había descubierto que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre más que codiciado y que estar casado no era un obstáculo para las "zorras" de este mundo, como Karin solía decir.

A él ya le empezaba a molestar como su esposa empezaba a sacar conclusiones de su secretaria, la señorita de recepción, la que le trae el café, la mesera de un restaurante y hasta la vecina que estaba CASADA y esas eran algunas de las muchas.

Cada mañana era lo mismo, el se levantaba temprano y trataba de no despertarla, pero en fin de cuentas siempre lo hacía, ella se despertaba con la misma pregunta -¿Por qué te vas tan temprano Sasuke-kun?- y el respondía –porque tengo que trabajar- luego se metía a la ducha y después de treinta minutos salía vestido en dirección a desayunar pero ahí es cuando todo empezaba.

Flashback…

Sasuke bajaba con su maletín y saco en una mano cuando veía que en la mesa estaba un breve desayuno que consistía de café, huevos y pan tostado.

-ya te prepare el desayuno Sasuke-kun- le decía su esposa saliendo de la cocina con otro plato similar al de él.

-hmp- contesto

Se fue a sentar en la mesa de vidrio enfrente de su esposa y comenzó a comer su "comida" tenía que admitir que eso no lo vomitaba porque sabía que ella se enojaría ya que la gastronomía no era algo que a su esposa le quedara muy bien.

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-tengo unos pendientes en la oficina y Naruto me va a acompañar a una comida por lo tanto hoy no vendré para comer-

-¿estas de broma verdad?-

-no- le contesto

-van tres días seguidos que no comemos juntos y ¿Qué pendientes tienes en el trabajo?- le pregunto con brazos cruzados

-pues simplemente no puedo venir a comer-

-ya me imagino por qué no puedes-

-no vamos a discutir esto otra vez- dijo el levantándose de su lugar y dejando su desayuno a medias (aunque eso no le molestaba mucho)

-claro, no te culpo por querer ocultar las apariencias-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-por dios Sasuke veo como te mira y es obvio que no es de buena fe-

-¿de quién estás hablando?-

-no te hagas el inocente, de tu secretaria ¿de quién más?- le dijo ella

-por favor- ya no aguantaba más así que simple mente fue por sus cosas

-a mi no me puedes engañar se perfectamente como las mujer te miran y… además es muy inútil-

-ha. Ha, ha inútil lo será otra, ella es una de las mejores secretarias que eh tenido-

-ya me imagino que útil será, si ya fuera tú la despediría por ser como es-

-ya me tienes arto-

-¡Y TÚ A MI IGUAL!-

-¡YA BASTA KARIN! UNA; NO LA VOY A DESPEDIR Y DOS; DEJA DE METERTE EN MI TRABAJO-

End of Flashback…

Si esa era la rutina de la mañana y no se imaginaran la de la noche cuando muchas veces el termina durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Cuando por fin lo encontró contesto

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla- contesto un poco más calmado

-¡TEME! Luego dices que el impuntual soy yo, te llevo esperando más de veinte minutos aquí y tus secretarias ya me estaban empezando a mirar feo así que mejor platicamos luego- le empezó a decir un poco fuerte un sujeto por el auricular

-hmp-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto más calmado

-Karin…- le dijo

-ooooh ¿sabes? A mí nunca me cayó bien- pauso –bueno solo te quería decir que no se te olvidara la comida de hoy ya que si no la vieja se va a poner furiosa-

-bueno está bien-

-ok- colgó

Sasuke dejo el teléfono en el otro asiento y dispuesto a dejar los problemas a lado arranco su coche y se fue directo a las empresas.

Diez minutos después Sasuke ya estaba llegando al edificio central de Uchiha Corp. Donde en la entrada estaban cuatro hombres muy bien vestidos de negro.

El hombre estaciono el coche enfrente de ellos y uno corrió rápidamente a abrirle la puerta y recogerle las llaves mientras que otro sacaba el saco y el portafolio de Sasuke.

Sasuke salió del coche y fue directamente a la entrada del gran edificio mientras que los otros tres hombres estaban atrás de el.

-bienvenido Uchiha-sama- se escucho decir a todos los trabajadores en cuanto Sasuke entro.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador que al apretar el botón se abrió automáticamente y en el ingreso Sasuke y los otros tres hombres.

-Uchiha-sama, Senju-sama ha llamado para la confirmación de la comida de hoy- le decía uno

-y la junta de representantes del grupo gastronómico será dentro de una semana como usted lo pidió-le dijo otro viendo una agenda que tenía en mano

Después de unos minutos de anuncios, recordatorios y anotaciones el elevador por fin llego al último piso donde al abrir sus puertas se encontraba un pasillo que al final había dos escritorios en el cual en cada uno estaba una secretaria que al verlo se levantaron y lo saludaron.

Sasuke entro a su oficina junto con los otros tres hombres.

-Uchiha-sama alguien está esperando a que lo atienda ¿lo hacemos pasar?-

-no quiero recibir a nadie en estos momentos- puso mientras se sentaba en el inmenso escritorio delante de la computadora-

-pero ah estado desde hace dos horas- le dijo otro

-ya dije que NO espero recibir a alguien hoy- lo miro –retírense-

-hai- dijeron los tres al unisolo saliendo de la oficina

.

…-…

.

Los tres hombres salían de la oficina y uno de ellos se dirigió hacia una mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo una revista.

-lo sentimos mucho hacerla esperar pero Uchiha-sama no desea atender a nadie en estos momentos- le dijo con una reverencia

-hai- le contesto la mujer dejando la revista a lado dejando ver a una pelirosa de ojos verdes, tez fina y nívea vestida con un elegante vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y unos tacones del mismo color.

-¿quiere que le programemos su cita para otra ocasión?- le pregunto

-no gracias- se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina principal –yo me encargare de que me reciba ese mal educado- toco la puerta

-¡Jashiro no voy a atender a nadie!- le respondieron del otro lado

Ella abrió la puerta –que mal educado te has vuelto Sasuke-kun- rio levemente eh hizo que Sasuke volteara a verla llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Sakura…- menciono para si

-Haruno-sama por favor no…- el hombre no termino

Sasuke se paro y miro al hombre que había entrado -déjanos solos y que nadie me moleste-

-hai Uchiha-sama- se retiro cerrando las puertas y dejando solos a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- le pregunto el yendo hacia ella

-ayer en la noche, me sorprende que Naruto todavía no te lo haya dicho- le dijo

-hmp- se detuvo a un metro de ella -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno no es muy complicado- empezó caminando hacia uno de los sillones que estaban acomodados a un costado de la oficina –quiero saludar a un buen amigo o ¿es que porque ya estés casado es un delito?- se sentó

Sasuke bajo la cabeza –Sakura yo…-

-no te preocupes Itachi-san me lo conto todo- le dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Sasuke fue a un sillón que estaba delante de ella y se sentó –mi hermano siempre fue un chismoso-

-no tienes que ponerte así siempre supe que harías lo mejor por tu familia y me pareció muy lindo que le hicieras ese favor a Itachi-san- le dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja

-pensé que sería más fácil- le respondió

-sabes que esto no iba a ser fácil, además- pauso y lo vio –regrese con la mentalidad de que tu… tal vez…- callo

-¿tal vez qué?- le pregunto el

-tú y Karin ya hayan tenido un bebe- vio que él no decía nada así que continuo –sé que es tonto pensar que todavía no…- se paro yendo hacia la ventana -puf pero creo que fui una tonta al pensar que después de tres años un Uchiha no tendría descendencia-

Sakura se volteo con una lágrima resbalando en su mejilla y se sorprendió que Sasuke se hubiera parado del sillón y estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el lago?- suspiro y se acercó al oído de ella -¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?-

FLASH BACK

En un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad de Tokio, estaba una casa de campo con un lago artificial enfrente, esa era una de las casas mas hermosas que tenia la familia Uchiha en su poder, ahí se encontraban un joven de veinte años con una muchacha de la misma edad, el, estaba apenas despertando mientras que ella estaba en la terraza de la habitación principal viendo y calmándose después de la noche en que por primera vez conoció lo que era el amor carnal en dos personas.

El despertó y al darse cuenta que su acompañante no estaba en la cama la empezó a buscar con la mirada por toda la habitación, cuando la encontró se paro se puso la bata que estaba en una silla y fue con ella.

Cuando la vio voltearse le pareció verla hermosamente, la luz de la mañana hacia que sus ojos verdes tuvieran más luz y que su piel y cabello tuvieran un tono más claro pero cremoso.

-¿Qué haces levantada temprano?- le pregunto el

-la luz me levanto y te vi tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte, además el amanecer se ve precioso desde aquí- le dijo volteándose a ver el paisaje y el la abrazo por atrás dejando su cabeza en el cuello de ella –sabes Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no sentía tanta paz-

-hmp-

-me encantaría vivir así por siempre y que nunca tuviera que salir-

-podríamos venir aquí cada verano-

Ella lo miro -¿enserio?- le pregunto y el asintió con la cabeza –gracias Sasuke-kun-

-solo… prométeme algo- le dijo el

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que cuándo te vayas de Tokio no dejaras que nadie te toque-

Ella rio levemente –solo si tu prometes que nunca te olvidaras de mi-

El la miro y agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos

-Sakura… tu eres la única mujer de mi vida, la mujer que siempre me hará hablar más de lo normal y la que será madre de mis hijos- ella ensancho los ojos al oír esto pero él la beso y así estuvieron un rato hasta que decidieron que aun no era tiempo de salir del cuarto y menos de dejar la cama.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

…-…

.

Había pasado ya un año entero desde que Sasuke y Sakura se habían encontrado, Sasuke se entero de que Sakura era ya una gran diseñadora de modas y que siempre viajaba de aquí a allá por cuestiones de trabajo.

La situación de Sasuke estaba empeorando y mejorando a la vez.

Empeorando porque su "matrimonio" se estaba derrumbando mas y mas cada día que pasaba PERO ahora Karin tenía razón Sasuke si tenía un amante, que tenía el nombre de Sakura Haruno pero a ella no le molestaba ya que muy pocas veces había platicado por alguna razón con Karin y según ella era una "arpía con A mayúscula".

E iban mejorando porque con el regreso de Sakura su vida ya no estaba tan mal, muy poco tiempo se quedaba en casa y lo mejor de todo como a los sirvientes de las otras propiedades Uchiha le caían mejor Sakura que Karin ellos le hicieron el favor a Sasuke de no decirle nada a Karin aunque hay algunos que le aconsejan el divorcio.

En una tienda de maternidad se veían mujeres escogiendo ropa y accesorio para bebes y para ellas también, pero ahí resaltaba un mujer de pelo rosado que veía los diferentes tipos de mamelucos y libros para madres primerizas.

-buenas tardes bienvenida a "BABYDOLL" ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-si gracias- le dijo ella –busco una cuna que pueda mantenerse en un clima tropical-

-se lo que busca- fue caminando –y ¿Cuántos años tiene el bebe?- pregunto

-¡ah! No todavía no, llevo apenas un mes pero queremos empezar a ver todo-

-es mejor verlo desde ahora solo que la ropa hay que esperar hasta que nos digan que sexo es ¿no cree usted?- le dijo la asistenta

-por supuesto- le contesto la pelirosa

.

…-…

.

Sasuke estaba saliendo de su departamento con una maleta pero alguien lo detuvo

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto desde la puerta de la cocina

-al aeropuerto tengo que arreglar unas cosas en nueva york- le dijo sin voltear a verla

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-cuando tenga que regresar- le contesto y al ver que no había mas preguntas se retiro de aquel lugar.

Dejando a un Karin muy rara por la actitud de su esposo y con la duda de su retorno mientras que el se iba con la mentalidad de ya nunca regresar y que dentro de tres meses tenga el papel de divorcio firmado por ella para ser de nuevo "libre".

Y lo mejor de todo es que Nueva York no era su destino…

.

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

.

lo se… tonto -_-!

.

es lo primero que hago y lo temino! un gran logro para mi mundo!

.

Que cool ¿no?

.

Hahaha


End file.
